Conventionally, semiconductor devices such as LSI (Large Scale Integration) have been manufactured through a number of processes, including functional design, logic circuit design, wafer manufacturing, assembly, and so forth. These manufacturing processes have been suitable for mass production of the same product, but have been unsuitable for small-lot production of various products due to the high cost.
Consequently, manufacturing technologies of semiconductor devices such as FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) have been developed to allow customers to use identical, mass-manufactured semiconductor devices as different products. FPGA refers to a semiconductor device such as a LSI or the like, in which a logic circuit can be programmed after manufacturing.
However, since FPGA is constructed from a variety of components, such as a logic circuit, wirings, and switches, and so forth, there has been a problem in that it requires a multilayer wiring configuration on a semiconductor process, as well as highly-sophisticated manufacturing technology.
As a solution, a new technique that allows a memory to operate as a logic circuit has been developed.
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a technique regarding a semiconductor device in which a plurality of memories are connected by wirings and predetermined truth values are written in the memory so as to output predetermined data in response to predetermined address input, thereby operating as a logic circuit.
Meanwhile, Patent Reference 2 discloses a technique regarding a semiconductor device in which truth table data are written in a memory, such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) or the like, and an address is taken as input and data as output, thereby operating as a logic circuit.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-149300    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-224468